Antes de dormir
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Serie de drabbles FrUk. Escenas antes de plegar pestañas. PWP ¿Fluff?


_**Serie de Micro Drabbles porque sí. No son algo muy fluff, simplemente "flashes" irrelevantes de esta pareja antes de dormir.**_

_**Llueve, y quisiera desearles las buenas noches a cada amante del FrUk.**_

_**Hetalia es del dios Himaruya.**_

* * *

**_Beso_**

A Arthur le gustan los besos de buenas noches.

Va a acabarse el mundo antes de que lo confiese.

Pero se va acabar antes cuando el francés con barba descuidada deje de dárselos en cada mejilla.

* * *

**_Música_**

La lluvia caía, sin dar tregua un segundo. Tamborileaban una extraña y soporífera melodía en el cristal, y una rubia cabellera despeinada se acurrucó en un pecho con una ligera pelusilla dorada.

La musiquilla de las gotas continuaba, pero la persona que tenía ojos madreselva prefería los sonoros latidos que emanaban del pecho de aquél que amaba.

* * *

**_Cosquillas_**

Estornudó, y no por el frío, al que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Las puntas de aquella manta francesamente roja blanca y azul le picaban la nariz, y un quejido hizo acto de presencia, traído _ex profeso _por un codo inglés, sacándolo desde las costillas hasta los labios franceses.

Mira que decirle _tierno _a un estornudo.

* * *

**_Exilio_**

-¡No dejas dormir, maldita sea! Te llevas las sábanas, y pateas. ¡Hoy duermes en el sofá!

-¡Pero Arthur...!

-¡Al sofá!

Él sabía cuando era que la mirada verde no admitía protesta alguna, y, resignado, salió de la habitación, y se recostó en el sofá frente al televisor. Dolor de cuello: asegurado.

* * *

**_Beso II_**

Un gemido y una caricia transitaron por cada centímetro de su ser, caricias y ronroneos que el devolvió, muy a su manera, entre clavículas francesas, luego un poco más arriba, entre la nariz y la barbilla.

Una mirada más, una mordida, una exhalación bastan.

-_Good night, Francis._

* * *

**_Pijamas_**

¡No podía ser! ¿Es que acaso alguien tan, pero tan metrosexual como Francis no podía tener un pijama decente en su casa?

Y todavía se atrevía a...

-_Mon amour, _pero si esta noche ni siquiera usaremos ropa...

Sí, aquél ínfimo comentario le había costado tener que calmar a Francis Jr. en el baño.

* * *

_**Exilio II [Hada]**_

Habían pasado casi dos horas, y Arthur no podía pegar pestaña. Un pequeño ser alado le acariciaba el pelo, y murmuraba algo sobre "ser muy duro" y "hacer drama por pequeñeces".

Así que Arthur no salió de la recámara y abrazó a un dormido Francis en el sofá porque lo extrañara durmiendo junto a él, vaya que no.

Lo hizo porque se lo dijo su hada.

* * *

**_Orgasmo_**

A él le encantaba sentir el cuerpo relajándose, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido, con los labios temblorosos y el corazón a mil. Probablemente, a Arthur le gustaba más el sexo que a Francis mismo. Pero ambos les encantaba hacer -no, hacerse- el amor.

* * *

**_Pesadilla_**

Cuerpo empapado en sudor. Respiración agitada; ya no de placer, sino de miedo.

El reloj parecía sonreírle, tres cuarenta y algo de la mañana. Suspiró, pesadillas con fuego y muerte asediaban su cabeza desde hacía años, pero poco a poco se ralentizaban, aunque jamás desaparecerían por completo, hecho que tanto el que estaba dormido como el despierto sabían.

Pero ya no le despertaba.

Ahora bastaba con pegar su nariz a su espalda.

* * *

**_Agua_**

Un acento perfecto danzando con un jadeo llamaron a Francis insistentemente desde el corredor.

Mentira, desde la habitación. Arthur estaba semidesnudo, su cuerpo con músculos tenues, hombros rectos, cintura fina sin ser femenina, y una ya apretada prenda interior con la bandera del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte cubriendo el acceso a sus torneadas y blancas piernas, cubiertas por vello rubio.

Y fuera lo que fuese que Francis estuviese haciendo antes no lo terminó sino a la mañana siguiente. Un comentario vago: la cuenta del agua les llegó algo más cara, y había un pequeño estanque en el jardín.

* * *

**_Buenas noches_**

A veces era el rubio de bucles largos. Otras, el de mechones rebeldes.

Pero casi siempre uno de ellos se dormía antes de que llegase el otro, que, cualquiera que fuese su habla, francesa o inglesa, se desanudaba la corbata, se quedaba en calzoncillos, enredaba su cuerpo entre las sábanas, y depositaba un beso y unas buenas noches en la oreja contraria.

* * *

**_Dulces sueños_**

Ya era bastante tarde. Y por muy formal y _gentlemen _que quisiera ser, no puedo menos que odiar con toda su alma su condenado trabajo. No pueden mandar a la pareja de alguien a otro país por que sí. Dos semanas era mucho tiempo para personas que aman.

Aún así...

Él no había roto su costumbre de desearle dulces sueños a un tal _petit lapin._

* * *

**_Dormir_**

-Te amo, Arthur.

La respiración que abrazaba se agitó, pero sus labios callaron.

A punto de hundirse en el mundo de Morfeo, escuchó a alguien murmurar.

-Te amo, Francis.

Y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

**_Dulces sueños, FrUkeros._**

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
